omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilfre
|-|Raposa Form= |-|Darkness Wilfre= Character Synopsis Wilfre is the main antagonist in the Drawn to Life series. Wilfre is a cunning Raposa who is skilled with persuasion and manipulation. He was able to trick each leader of the different villages, and even persuaded Mari to steal the Book of Life for him in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-B | 2-C Verse: Drawn To Life Name: Wilfre Gender: Male Age: 18 years old at least (Is confirmed to be an adult) Classification: Darkness Entity Special Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (Can control The very darkness that is devouring the world‘s Color), Reality Warping (created Wilfre’s Wasteland, which is an almalgamation of variosus villages), Color Manipulation (Can devour the color an entire villages, removing the color of an object causes it to be in a state of stasis), Life Manipulation (Can bestow life to various shadow entities) |-|w/Items of Power=Plot Manipulation (All of existence is written down on The Book of Life, which changes the setting), Reality Warping (created all of existence from scratch), Space-Time Manipulation (Created the concept of Time and Space, Using the Book of Life can stop Time), Biology Manipulation (created the Raposa and all biological life within existence), Life Manipulation (breathed life into “The Hero” and gifted them with the ability of sentience), Color Manipulation (Can restore color to any given object. Any object without color seems to be in a state of stasis), Plant Manipulation (created various plant life and populated the world with trees), Void Manipulation (Can erase undesired creations from existence, as if they never existed), Immunity to Reality Warping and Plot Manipulation (The Book of Life is merely a spawn of The Creator’s power and has no effect on it) Destructive Ability: City Level (Can create an entire wasteland, of which consists of several amalgamated villages and entire land masses) | Multi-Universe Level (The Items of Power were stated to be able to recreate the entire world, The Book of Life is the same book that created all of existence, of which contains at least two realities. Was stated to be able to challenge The Creator himself, although it’s likely he’d do little damage to The Creator) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can dodge gunfire at point-blank range, can react to cannonballs) | Immeasurable (The Book of Life along with The Creator were able to freely move and act within a timeless void that predates time and Space) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: City Level (Created a wasteland with various villages, a field, and an entire landmass) | Mutli-Universal (Created and Can freely warp at least two realities) Durability: City Level (Far durable than The Darkness, who can encompass all of Wilfre’s castle and can consume entire villages) | Multi-Universe Level (Is unaffected by the Book of Life’s Reality Warping effects, which created at least two realities and Can freely bend them) Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of Kilometers | Multi-Universal Intelligence: High (Can formulate various complex schemes and plans, Has awareness of The Book of Life’s full capabilities) Weaknesses: His arrogance can lead to his downfall Versions: Base | w/Items of Power Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Scepter & The Darkness | The Book of Life Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Drawn To Life Category:Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Demons Category:RPG Characters Category:Wizards Category:Anti-Villian Category:Time Benders Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Spirits Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2